Various types of containers are used to package powdery and granular substances, in lumpy or grainy form or the like. Most containers of this type require a fair amount of material, and difficulties arise when it is intended to reclose such containers after having once been opened subsequent to sealing thereof after filling of the containers. Folding boxes and the like are comparatively expensive to make and frequently are not self-supporting, that is, stable and strong, which permits stacking of several layers of filled boxes above each other. It has therefore been proposed to utilize containers made in drum shape constructed of cardboard. These drum-shaped containers, heretofore, were wrapped in spiral form. This is an expensive and comparatively complex manufacturing method. It is also difficult to print content identification and advertising on the containers in advance of their manufacture. The quality of printing is substantially higher if it can be carried out when the material of which the container is made lies flat, rather than after the container has been formed. It has therefore been customary to provide special labels or over-wrappers about the containers to carry printed identification, advertisements, and other information; as an alternative, special printing machines can be used to print on round or box-shaped containers which are complex and expensive. The well-known spiral wrapping method is particularly applicable for containers with circular cross section and cannot be used with containers having square or rectangular cross section. Containers have square or rectangular cross section are desirable since a greater volume of goods contained therein can be placed within a given space, and since they permit better stacking. Manufacture of cardboard containers in accordance with the spiral-wrapping method is time and labor intensive so that the eventual yield of the container manufacturing machine is low.